The invention relates to ball caps and more specifically to a novel device within which a ball cap is placed so that it can be washed. The device is then placed inside a conventional dishwasher and the machine is run through a washing cycle.
In today's society the wearing of the ball cap style of cap is very popular. The use of the term ball cap is meant to identify caps such as baseball caps. Some caps have emblems of baseball teams, logos of companies, tourist areas, etc. on the crown of the hat. Many people find that they have a favorite ball cap and after it gets dirty and stained there is not a convenient method of washing the ball caps. Trying to wash a cap in a clothes washer is not a successful method of cleaning them. Most people do not take their dirty ball cap to a commercial dry cleaning store to have them cleaned.
Most of the structures that have been invented in the past that relate to cleaning hats are utilized only after the hat has been cleaned. The Sawyer U.S. Pat. No. 1,128,530 is directed to an adjustable hat block to maintain the shape of the hat. The Wolkenhauer U.S. Pat. No. 2,038,698 is directed to a hat cleaning device that is again used after the hat has been cleaned and for the purpose of forming the hat to its proper shape.
Other devices have been invented for drying ball caps. The Smith U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,176 is directed to such a device. It has a frame work that is inserted into the interior of the crown portion of the ball cap to stretch it tight. The Payne et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,256 is directed to a ball cap drying insert for ball caps. The Grommes U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,271 is directed to a hat drying form. The Thomas et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,601 is directed to a cap dryer and shaper.
None of the prior art devices have been designed to be placed into a dishwashing machine for the purpose of washing a ball cap captured within the device.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel device into which a ball cap may be placed and then put into the interior of a conventional dishwasher for the purpose of washing the same.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel device that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel device that is made of material that will not rust or corrode.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel device that can be easily used by either a child or adult.